This invention relates to a novel door for industrial buildings such as, for example, storehouses and the like, and particularly for such installations where a high degree of utilization of the space inside of the building is desired. A typical example of such an installation is a chamber drier for timber which comprises one or more drying chambers, in which the maximum storage space can be fully utilized only when the size of the door opening is equal to one side of the chamber. A door opening of a size so large, however, puts very high requirements on the door proper, particularly when the door is intended for use as a timber drier, because in that case the door must not allow a great amount of heat to pass through it and must maintain an overpressure in the drying chamber.
Chamber driers have heretofore used almost exclusively sliding doors, because they were found most suitable and permitted a door opening which was larger than that permitted, for example, by roll-front doors and top-suspended doors. A further obstacle to the use of this latter type of doors is the presence of ducts for hot air and the like which are installed within the drying chamber. Sliding doors, too, have shown certain disadvantages, particularly in chamber driers comprising more than one drying chamber, because in that case only one sliding door can be opened at a time. This problem, however, has been solved in such a manner that the door openings of the different drying chambers are so offset one relative to the other that the sliding door of one drying chamber is located in a plane different from that of the sliding door of the adjacent drying chamber. This solution, however, involves increased building costs and is not a satisfactory solution from a construction-technical point of view.